Sithis
Appearance Sithis' beauty is timeless, rivaling any earthly beauty. Her skin is dark, but her gaze is blacker than the deepest night. Her hair and eyes reflect the silvery brightness of the moon and the stars. She is the personification of her name: Sithis, meaning The Night. Spry and feline, she moves like a panther in the dark, with firm but gentle movements. She is a shade among the shadows, moving in the dark ... She wears soft and supple black leather armor, supplemented by tall black leather boots. Her brilliant white hair is covered by an inky black cloak and hood. She is never without her twin silvered knives, nor her silver amulet. Personality Sithis is cold and reserved, always a step or two away from the rest of the group. It makes her seem afraid to get close to others, to share their joy of life. No, it seems she has not time to think about a peaceful life, that she finds no pleasure in the ordinary things, that she finds it all contemptible and therefore cannot love. For her, the brightness of the day is but a delusion: the singing of the birds a triviality, the life of a rose a fleeting second in time... One cannot love what isn't real. The others say her attitude is cold and frightening, and when they believe she cannot hear them, call her "Heart of Cruelty." But that terrible aspect is just a disguise. Under her skin lies a soul alive in raw flesh, sensitive and tormented, beset by a dark duty. Goals Regardless of the delving group's objective, Sithis has her own goals whispered by the wind. Thus, from time to time, she sneaks away from the group for her own reasons. Almost always, she seeks to kill someone who is doing a great deal of harm to the community. Background Sithis was born among the darkness of Shadow Elves' underworld. She was distinguished from her brothers because of her rare sensitivity, but kept intact their predatory instincts and nature. Trained by the Shadow Elves to be a cold-blooded murderer, she rebelled and fled from the darkness. On the surface, she ended up amongst a group of monks that adopted her. They taught her the basic techniques of meditation. Her inherent abilities as a Shadow Elf allowed her to progress very quickly and she was soon learning and mastering the mystic arts. Her focus was learning magic that could help her in her activities. She has left the monastery, and is now traveling with a group of delvers. She believes this will allow her to pursue her goals even more discretely. Exploits and Deeds of Valor Most of Sithis' exploits to date are obviously secret, known only to herself and the wind. She writes beautiful poetry in the tongue of the Shadow Elves, but it translates poorly to the Trade Tongue and no bard or scholar has looked twice at her work. Reason for and Method of Leaving the Group After the group returned from the Caverns of Madness, Sithis collected her share of the loot and slipped away. Character Sheets OpenOffice Spreadsheet